Just The Way You Are
by katiefoxe
Summary: "Digby nodded. 'I'm not… very… good in social situations.' 'Really? You do surprise me.' Hanssen quipped sarcastically."
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been going around my head for weeks and I've been putting off to try and work on other fics first. But with the way the Digby/Chantelle relationship is going I'm starting to forget what it was I used to find so sweet about them and what prompted this idea to begin with. Also, as the spoilers have revealed this week's episode will have Serena going to a posh doctor's dinner I kind of wanted to get my fic out of the way first! Whether or not it will actually be finished before Tuesday remains to be seen, but it shouldn't be anymore than three chapters anyway. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"…and as one of our most promising junior doctors Ms Campbell and I thought it would be good for you to attend."

Hanssen paused and observed Arthur Digby for a moment. The different emotions flitting across the young man's face were too numerous and too fleeting for Hanssen to read his reaction properly. Dr Digby seemed above all else, nervous, but then Dr Digby always seemed nervous. Hanssen sometimes wished the junior doctor wouldn't be so twitchy all the time, it was annoying.

"So, what do you say?' Hanssen asked eventually when Digby had made no verbal reply.

'Uh…well, I'm honoured. Uh, thanks.' Digby stammered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

'You will attend?' Hanssen asked.

'Yes! Yes, of course.' Digby nodded vigorously.

'Good.' Hanssen adjusted some papers on his desk in a signal that the conversation was at an end. 'I shall inform Ms Campbell.'

Digby nodded but made no move to leave. Hanssen raised his eyebrows.

'Is there something else?' he asked.

'Um…' Digby adjusted his glasses again. Hanssen wondered if the boy had ever considered contact lenses, at least then he would have one less nervous mannerism.

'Dr Digby?'

'Yea, um… There's going to be a lot of important people at this… event?' Digby gulped.

'Yes.' Hanssen said slowly. 'As I explained, it is an opportunity for you to make some very good contacts which could prove useful for you in the future.' He had already been through all this, he thought impatiently.

'Right.' Digby nodded. 'I'm not… very… _good _in social situations.'

'Really? You do surprise me.' Hanssen quipped sarcastically.

'No really.' Digby replied earnestly, missing the sarcasm.

Hanssen supressed a bored sigh.

'When I get nervous I… I ramble and I… say… stupid, ridiculous things and I… I think I make people uncomfortable.' Digby said with a troubled expression as he considered this last thought. 'I don't mean to, it's just… I'm not good with people, socially.' He appeared to be getting flustered at the mere thought of it all.

'Dr Digby you will not be alone, Ms Campbell and I will also be in attendance. Do not worry yourself unnecessarily.' Hanssen said calmly.

'Ms Campbell makes me more nervous tha…' Digby trailed off, adjusting his glasses again and swallowing nervously.

Hanssen held back an amused smile. 'Ms Campbell and I have your best interests at heart Dr Digby. We are here to support and guide you.' He paused and gave the uneasy F1 a sympathetic look. 'We all have different strengths. Yours… and mine,' he admitted, 'might not be in social settings but it has to be done. In this respect, Ms Campbell is certainly someone you could learn a lot from. So, you shall put your best foot forward this Friday – yes?'

Digby nodded. Slightly awed by the fact that Mr Hanssen had admitted to not being entirely comfortable in social settings either.

'Yes. Thank you Mr Hanssen.' He said gratefully.

* * *

'You'll be fine!' Chantelle said with a cheerful smile and an encouraging squeeze of his arm.

'But what if I'm not?' Digby said anxiously, fiddling with his glasses. 'What if I make some terrible, awful, social faux pas and…' suddenly a myriad of outcomes ran through his mind and his face contorted as though he were in physical pain, 'what if I disgrace myself? Or worse, what if I embarrass the hospital? Or Mr Hanssen? Or Ms Campbell – she'd kill me!'

'Calm down Arthur!' Chantelle took him firmly by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. 'You'll be fine.'

Digby stared into her eyes and felt himself relax. She always had that effect on him. He felt as though the world around him could crumble, but whilst he was looking into Chantelle's blue eyes it wouldn't matter.

'You're over thinking it. It's just a fancy dinner.' Chantelle spoke gently and smiled.

'A fancy dinner with lots of important people who could someday make or break my career. Chantelle I…'

'Arthur!' Chantelle squeezed his shoulders. 'You're a good doctor. You're a brilliant doctor! Best F1 in the hospital remember? You are going to have a brilliant career because of the work you do – not how you hold you knife and fork, or whether you're any good at talking about the weather or… whatever fancy people talk about at fancy dinners.'

Chantelle let go of his shoulders and gave him another encouraging smile. She was glad to see him looking a little more relaxed.

'Mr Hanssen and Ms Campbell know how good you are – and they've seen you dropping files and bumbling about…' Chantelle noticed Digby's face begin to crinkle again and realised perhaps she hadn't needed to point out that Hanssen and Serena had seen him at his worst already. 'Not that you do that a lot!' she added hurriedly. 'I'm just saying… They know you. And they think it's worth bringing you to this dinner. So even if you doubt yourself, I don't think you should doubt them because they don't often get things wrong.'

Digby smiled. 'I wish you could come with me.' He said. 'You always make me feel better.'

'Aww! You'll just have to tell me all about it on Monday.' She replied. 'Or text me on Saturday!'

Digby visibly brightened at the idea of contacting Chantelle out of working hours. 'Really? You'd be interested in hearing from me on your day off?'

'Of course silly, I'm your friend!' Chantelle gave him a gentle smack to his arm. 'You can text me anytime.'

Digby grinned.

* * *

Hanssen handed a patient chart back to a nurse and turned towards Digby.

'Looking forward to Friday?' he asked as they began to walk away from the patient's bed.

'Oh yes!' Digby nodded.

Chantelle walked by giving the consultant and junior doctor a bright smile. Hanssen nodded politely at her in response and noticed the way Digby's eyes followed the nurse until she rounded a corner.

'Um… Mr Hanssen?'

'Yes?' Hanssen said somewhat distractedly as they came to a halt at the nurses' station and he picked up another patient file.

'You know what I told you the other day about… well, about how I'm not good in social situations?' Digby began to wring his hands together.

'I vaguely recall some such conversation, yes.' Hanssen replied, not looking up from the file.

'Well.' Digby paused, unsure of how to phrase what he wanted to say. 'I'm very, very grateful to you and Ms Campbell for this opportunity and I really really don't want to let you down.'

'I am sure you won't Dr Digby.' Hanssen began to make a note in the patient file.

'Yes, well, I think there might be a way to ensure that I don't.' he took a deep breath. 'You see,' he gulped, 'Nurse Lane and I have this pact and…'

Hanssen's eyes moved from the file in front of him to glance sideways at Digby with a slightly wary look as he wondered what on earth he was about to hear.

'I do the thinking, she does the talking.' Digby continued. He attempted a small laugh but it caught in his throat. 'Anyway, we… it… um… it's difficult to explain really.'

Hanssen straightened up fully and turned to face him with an unreadable expression.

'Sh… She calms me down, you see and…' Digby was starting to wonder if he was making himself sound insane or simply pathetic. 'You know what, it doesn't matter.' He shook his head and took a deep breath, looking at the floor.

'What did you want to ask Dr Digby?' Hanssen asked evenly.

'Really, it doesn't matter. It was a silly idea, cheeky even!' Digby could feel a blush rising to his cheeks.

Realisation dawned on Hanssen. 'You want to bring Nurse Lane to the dinner, is that it?'

'Yea, I'm sorry, I shouldn't even… It doesn't matter… I…' Digby started to ramble.

'I'll have a word with Ms Campbell. Numbers might be restricted but we'll see what we can.' Hanssen turned back to his file.

'Really? You… don't mind?' Digby asked in surprise.

Hanssen gave him a sideways glance. 'Like I said, it might already be too late to change the numbers so perhaps it would be best not to ask Nurse Lane until it's been confirmed. Now, have Mr Knightley's blood results come back yet?'

* * *

'Oh and this dinner on Friday.' Hanssen said as Serena Campbell gathered her files at the end of their meeting. 'Would it be possible for us to add another guest?'

Serena paused and looked at him curiously. 'Another? Who?'

'Do you think it's too late to change the numbers?' he asked without answering.

'I don't know. I can check.' Serena tilted her head as she looked at him. 'Who do you want to add?'

'Nurse Lane.' Hanssen replied.

'Chantelle?' Serena asked in surprise. 'What on earth for?'

Hanssen glanced down at his desk. 'Dr Digby is nervous of attending alone…'

'He won't be alone – we'll be there!' Serena cut him off.

'Dr Digby suffers mildly from social anxiety. He feels that Nurse Lane's presence would be a calming influence.'

Serena raised an eyebrow. 'Really?' she asked dryly.

'Nurse Lane's calming and gentle nature is well known, I don't find it strange that she is a help to Dr Digby.' Hanssen said.

'Oh I don't either,' Serena replied, 'but I rather suspected it was the pretty blonde part of her nature that was a "help" to Dr Digby!' she smirked.

Hanssen pursed his lips slightly. 'Will you find out if she can attend?' he asked.

'Of course.' Serena picked up her belongings and made her way to the door where she paused and turned back. 'Will there be any more changes? Do you want to bring someone along to hold your… hand, too?' she had a bold glint in her eyes.

Hanssen quirked an eyebrow. 'No.'

Serena laughed as she left the office.

* * *

Hanssen stood outside the hospital entrance in black tie just as Arthur Digby arrived looking flustered and his bowtie askew.

'Dr Digby, are you alright?'

'Yes, sorry, I'm late I…' Digby looked around and realised neither Chantelle nor Ms Campbell were there. 'Am I late?' he checked his watch.

'Yes.' Hanssen replied. 'But fortunately for you both Nurse Lane and Ms Campbell are later.'

'Oh. They're still coming? I haven't heard from Chantelle…' he trailed off as he began to search his pockets for his phone.

Hanssen looked his up and down, his eyes settling on the bowtie.

'What have you done to mangle that?' he asked.

'Pardon?' Digby asked, then realised Hanssen was looking at his bowtie. 'Oh, I uh… I'm not very practiced at these…' he gestured helplessly with his hands. 'I watched a how to video on YouTube but… I don't think I really got the knack…'

'A how to video on YouTube?' Hanssen repeated. He rolled his eyes. 'Come here!' he ordered.

Digby gingerly stepped closer. Hanssen undid the bowtie and began again. Digby tried to ignore the strange looks they were getting from passers-by. It had taken him almost half an hour to get it to even remotely resemble a bow, so he was impressed by how swiftly Hanssen knotted the perfect bowtie. Hanssen adjusted it until he was certain he was perfectly even.

'There.' He said, stepping back to survey his handiwork properly. He gave a nod of approval.

'How sweet!' Serena's voice came from behind.

They both turned to find Serena and Chantelle standing in the doorway.

'Wow!' Digby gasped as he took in Chantelle's appearance in a royal blue dress which made her eyes shine even more than usual.

'Oh don't you both look so handsome!' Chantelle gushed. 'Don't they Ms Campbell?' she said as they made their way out.

'They do indeed.' Serena said with a half smile. Hanssen looked uncomfortable with the compliment.

Digby couldn't seem to take his eyes off Chantelle as they made their way to the waiting taxi.

'Very suave!' Serena said as she let her gaze wander slowly over Hanssen just before they got into the taxi. She curbed a smile at the almost shy look on his face again.

'And doesn't Ms Campbell look beautiful?' Chantelle asked from inside. 'I love your dress. It really suits you. Doesn't it?' Chantelle looked at Hanssen.

Hanssen looked at the black dress Serena wore and nodded almost imperceptibly. 'Very nice.' He said stiffly.

'Thank you.' Serena said quietly, getting in next to Chantelle.

'Men!' Chantelle rolled her eyes and Serena smiled, her gaze returning to Hanssen as he sat across from her. He caught her eye and his lips twitched as though he was going to smile but instead he blinked and turned away.

_Men_, Serena thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter didn't turn out how I wanted it too and I've ended it a bit sooner than I meant to which is probably going to mean it will be a chapter longer than I initially intended. Thanks for all the messages about it!**

* * *

Hanssen waited at the bar to pay for the drinks he had just ordered as Digby took his own and went to bring Chantelle hers. Instead of remaining at the table Serena joined Hanssen at the bar.

'Have you been imparting words of wisdom to your little mini-me?' she asked playfully.

Hanssen followed her gaze towards Digby. 'I don't think he's heard a single word said to him all night.' He said. He was slightly disappointed in the boy's failure to capitalise on such a good networking opportunity.

'And you're surprised?' Serena asked, accepting the glass of wine that Hanssen handed her. 'If you had a pretty young blonde here as your date would you be interested in listening to a bunch of old fogies talking about the state of the NHS?'

'I thought he understood the point of attending tonight was to give him an opportunity to network. He can talk to Nurse Lane any day.' Hanssen said slightly peevishly.

Serena grinned at Hanssen's annoyance. 'To be fair, he's not doing much talking to Chantelle either, she's doing most of that. He just keeps gazing adoringly at her! I'd say it was cute if I wasn't such a cynic!' she sipped her wine. 'But then I'm probably just jealous.'

Hanssen looked at her slightly startled.

'Oh no!' Serena exclaimed, realising what he thought. 'Not like that! I just can't remember the last time anyone looked at me that way. Makes one feel incredibly old and unloved!'

Hanssen twitched slightly and looked towards their younger companions again. Chantelle was still talking and Digby was, true to form, gazing at her like a love-struck teenager.

'How is it that Nurse Lane seems quite oblivious to it then?' he commented.

Serena shrugged. 'Sometimes we only see what we want to see.'

'In other words, you think Dr Digby is wasting his time in pursuing her?' Hanssen interpreted.

'Is he pursuing her?' Serena asked. 'So far all I've seen him do is wander around after her like a lost puppy. He'll have to be a lot more proactive than that if he's serious about her.'

They were both silent for a few moments as they sipped their wine.

'In any event, it's something he should deal with in his own time.' Hanssen suddenly said gruffly. 'If he cannot set aside such trivial personal distractions I am not sure how far he can hope to progress.'

Serena observed him quietly for a moment. 'Just because he has a love life… or _wants, _' she corrected herself, 'a love life doesn't mean he can't have a career too! People do manage both.'

'And how's your love life?' Hanssen asked glibly.

Serena was shocked by the question and struggled to formulate a reply.

'Exactly. Now if I were to ask you how your career is, you would be able to answer far more easily - because your career is flourishing. Why is it flourishing? Because you devote yourself to it. You don't allow for distractions.' He spoke matter-of-factly.

'How do you know that my love life isn't flourishing too?' Serena demanded.

'Because you wouldn't be feeling old and unloved if it were.' He replied, referring to her earlier statement.

Serena was stunned into silence for a moment.

'Perhaps I'm not a good example.' She said eventually.

'I'm not solely relying on your example.' He told her. 'I include myself.'

'But did you choose not to have romantic relationships for the sake of your career or did they just not work out?' Serena asked. 'Because for several years I had both – happy marriage and a steadily progressing career. The end of the former had nothing to do with the latter nor vice versa.' She sipped her wine again with a bitter look as she thought about why her marriage had ended.

'Are you sure?' he asked. 'If you had remained married, do you think you would be Executive Director of Surgery today?'

'I'd like to think so, yes.' Serena said. 'And you didn't answer my question. Was it a deliberate choice on your part?'

Hanssen's gaze turned towards the bar and he picked up his wine glass.

'Ah.' Serena said smugly. The look on his face told her all she needed to know. 'We're bloody good doctors. We're also bloody good managers. Unfortunately we're useless at relationships. But that's just us. Plenty of other, more well adjusted people than us, manage to do both every day. So don't go telling Digby he can't have a career _and_ love.' She looked at him seriously.

Hanssen avoided her gaze and took another sip of his wine.

'Come on, lets rejoin them.' She said and they made their way back to the table where Chantelle was trying to convince Digby to dance with her.

'No, really, I… I can't dance.' He shook his head and Chantelle sighed in disappointment.

'Alright.' She stood up. 'I'm going to the little girls room.'

After Chantelle had gone, Serena turned to Digby with a stern look.

'Dance with her!' she told him.

'Oh I… I'm really not very good at it.' He stammered.

'She won't mind that.' Serena said. 'We don't expect men to be good at everything, but we do expect them to try.'

Digby looked thoughtful. As did Hanssen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmm this fic is losing the run of itself an refuses to come together in the few short chapters I had planned! Thank you all for the comments and messages! :)**

* * *

Hanssen watched as Digby got up to dance with Nurse Lane on her return from the ladies room. Chantelle's face lit up at the invitation and Digby blushed furiously. The boy really needed to learn how to control his emotions. It didn't do for doctors to go around with every faint emotion emblazoned clearly on their faces.

Hanssen glanced at Serena who looked quite pleased that Digby had taken her advice. Everyone else at their table and the table behind them had got up to dance, Hanssen realised. He noted Serena looking around and noticing the same thing. She looked at him with what appeared to be a slightly expectant look and smiled. Hanssen picked up his wine and turned away.

Serena sighed, slumping slightly and reaching for her glass. She had been to some tedious events in her time but this one took the biscuit.

* * *

'I'm sorry, I'm not a very good dancer.' Digby apologised.

'You're doing fine.' Chantelle assured him. 'We're not on Dancing With The Stars – we're just having fun!'

Digby smiled nervously, trying to concentrate on his steps. Chantelle looked towards the table where Hanssen and Serena were seated in silence.

'Oh I thought he'd ask her to dance.' She said disappointedly.

'Hmm?' Digby responded, not really paying attention.

'Mr Hanssen, I thought he would ask Ms Campbell to dance.' She explained.

Digby chanced a glance to where Chantelle's gaze was directed. 'I don't think he's the dancing type.' He said.

'Neither are you but you've made an effort.' Chantelle replied. 'It's obvious she wants to dance. You should ask her for the next one!' she said brightly.

Digby game to a halt and looked panicked. 'Oh no!' he shook his head. 'I… couldn't. I… couldn't.' he shook his head again.

Chantelle observed his obvious panick and realised there was no point in pushing it. They resumed their dancing but Chantelle continued to watch Hanssen and Serena thoughtfully.

'I think they'd look quite nice together.' She mused quietly. Digby made no response as he wasn't really listening. 'Don't you?' she prompted.

'Hmm.' Digby had no idea what she had just said but Chantelle took the sound as confirmation that he agreed with her.

'If only they'd relax a little.' She continued. 'Maybe you could encourage Mr Hanssen to make a bit of an effort.'

She turned her gaze to Digby and he realised he hadn't caught what she said again. He took a chance and slowly nodded his head, relieved when Chantelle gave him a happy smile.

'Try and get him to compliment her and then maybe ask her to dance.' Chantelle suggested.

'What? Who?' Digby asked suddenly alert.

Chantelle rolled her eyes. 'Mr Hanssen and Ms Campbell of course silly! Who else have we been talking about!' she sighed.

'Um… you want me to… what exactly?' he asked.

'Have a chat with Mr Hanssen, you know, guy talk…' Chantelle began to explain.

'Uh I don't think Mr Hanssen does "guy talk",' Digby interrupted, 'I'm not sure I do either.' He added.

'All guys do, you just don't know you're doing it most of the time.' Chantelle said matter-of-factly. 'Get him to show Ms Campbell more attention.'

Digby was quiet for a moment as he contemplated Chantelle's words.

'Wh… uh… why do you… we… want him to do that?' he asked slowly.

'You haven't been listening at all have you?' she demanded.

'Um..' he shrugged guiltily. Truth was he often found it difficult to concentrate in Chantelle's presence and seeing as they were so close right now with her hand in his and his other on her waist it was even more difficult than usual.

Chantelle sighed in frustration. 'She obviously wants to dance. Just like she wanted him to say something nice about her dress earlier. He's just being useless. So if you give him a nudge…'

'What if he just doesn't want to… dance with her or… be nice to her?' Digby asked.

'But he does! That's why it's so stupid that he's just sitting there pretending to ignore her!'

'How do you know this?' Digby asked. He always marvelled at Chantelle's apparent ability to see what people really meant and needed. She did it with patients all the time, it was like she had some kind of sixth sense. He was never sure of what people meant, often even when they told him directly!

'Didn't you see the way they were looking at each other in he taxi?' she asked.

Digby shook his head. There could have been a polka dotted polar bear in the taxi with them and he doubted he would have noticed, it took him almost an hour to get over the sight of Chantelle in that dress.

She sighed again. 'And how come they are each other's dates then?' she asked.

'They're not. They just happened to be here together.' He said.

Chantelle looked sceptical. 'Almost everyone else here has a plus one. They could have brought partners if they wanted, they let you, but chose to not to bring anyone themselves – because they could be each others partners!' Chantelle looked quite pleased with herself and her deductions.

Digby wasn't quite so sure about that idea. They both glanced towards the table again and saw Serena was returning from the bar with more wine.

* * *

Serena returned to the table and handed Hanssen another glass of wine. He was about to protest that he still had a glass but when he glanced at it he realised it was empty. He'd been drinking more than he realised, he made a mental note to slow down.

'Oh god.' He heard Serena hiss under her breath and looked at her questioningly. He watched in confusion as she pulled her chair closer to his and leaned towards him. 'Quick engage me in some high level discourse!'

'What?' he asked, confused. What on earth was wrong with the woman?

Suddenly she started to laugh and squeezed his arm. 'Oh Henrik, you are naughty!' she purred.

'What are yo…' he began.

'Serena?'

Hanssen heard a voice from behind him and watched Serena plaster a bright smile on her face.

'Crispin! How lovely to see you!' she said sweetly. She rose from her chair to greet her aquaintance.

Hanssen watched as they the man pulled Serena into an embrace and noted the intimate way in which the man practically nuzzled Serena's neck as he placed a peck on her jaw line, foregoing the customery cheek. Serena he noticed tensed a little and glanced at him quickly with a hint of embarrassment.

'You look amazing,' Crispin said, still holding her by the waist and looking her up and down.'But there's nothing new there!'

'Oh, you are kind.' Serena smiled, pulling away from his grasp. 'Uh Crispin, this is Henrik…'

'Hanssen!' Crispin let go of Serena and proferred is hand to shake Hanssen's. 'Yes, I recognise you from… well, that bit of hassle last year. It's good to meet you.'

'I am afraid I am not as familiar with you Mr…' Hanssen replied icily.

'Ray.' Serena chipped in. 'Crispin Ray. Crispin manages the Waverly.' She explained.

Hanssen recognised the name of the private clinic as being the same one Serena sent her mother to.

Crispin had little interest in Hanssen and immediately returned his attention to Serena but someone from another table called out to him before he could say another word.

'Oh sorry Serena, I need to…' he waved an acknowledgement towards the other person.

'That's fine, go!' Serena said. Secretly glad that he couldn't stay talking to her.

'Give me ten minutes – I'll be back and we can have a catch up!' He pulled her into another embrace as he excused himself.

Serena forced another smile until he had walked away and Hanssen saw the smile quickly disappear to be replaced by a grimace.

'An admirer?' Hanssen asked archly.

'Old flame.' Serena replied stiffly.

'Not quite extinguished yet.' Hanssen smirked at how uncomfortable she looked and took a sip of his wine.

'Crispin can be.. a little overly enthusiastic.' She said.

'Something you don't encourage in the slightest I'm sure.' Hanssen said sarcastically. He was quite certain Serena would stop Crispin in his tracks if she truly wished to.

'It's a little difficult to stomp all over someone's… _enthusiasm _when you've had to ask them for a favour.' Serena sipped her wine, averting her gaze to the table settings for a moment.

Hanssen watched her for a moment. He guessed it had something to do with her mother.

I thought your mother had been discharged from the Waverley?' he asked, before realising that he had inadvertantly revealed that he had been keeping an eye on her mother's case. Serena didn't appear to pick up on it however.

'She has. Crispin has been hoping for this "catch-up" ever since!' she fiddled with the stem of her glass.

Before Hanssen could say another word Chantelle and Digby returned. It was probably his imagination but he thought there was something suspicious about the way they were acting.

**** I cannot remember exactly what Crispin's surname was but Ray is in my head! Does anyone know?**


End file.
